


Consumer NEWS

by candy_floss_consumer



Category: Original Work
Genre: & Her Anxiety, A ‘What’s happening now’ posting, Bulletin Board, Other, Status Updates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:19:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28793058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candy_floss_consumer/pseuds/candy_floss_consumer
Summary: Hello everybody! Due to my enslavement to the writing process, I figured some of my readers would appreciate a sort of bulletin board that would help them keep up to date with their favourite stories (namely the third book of my A Different Wave series, but I digress). So here it is! Subscribe if you would like updates without having to scour the notes of my fics.The chapter titles will contain a date and the book the update belongs to. Hope this helps! And if it doesn't quite help you, you can always leave comments asking for clarification.
Kudos: 3





	1. [01/16/21] | Mountains Erode Into Soil; Nature Grows From Their Graves

**DATE : January 16, 2021**

**BOOK : ** _**Mountains** **Erode Into Soil; Nature Grows From Their Graves** _

**CURRENT STATUS** **: Reorganizing, Plotting, & Planning**

Greetings my wonderful readers, commenters, and kudo-ers! So according to my last author's note from last year September (it's gone now), I told y'all that I would be taking a fanfiction and focusing on getting my actual book published. While I am still doing the latter half of that statement, fanfiction lives in my head rent-free and I need an outlet. So instead of just terminating my fanfiction output, I will be focusing on my original book as my main project while slowly reorganizing, plotting, planning, and writing (a little bit) my old and new fanfiction.

That, of course, brings me to the subject of this update: book three of A Different Wave, _Mountains Erode Into Soil; Nature Grows From Their Graves._ To be completely honest with you guys, I had the entire plotline figured out when I announced I would be going on hiatus. However, as the days, weeks, and months slowly passed I grew to hate it. So I decided to rip it into shreds, save a few scraps, and fumble around for a bit until I could cobble together a new storyline.

Obviously, the letters are still going to be a huge part of the book. It's just everything else that you guys have seen neither hide nor hair of is now ashes in the grasp of an anxious and depressed author. (> v I )9 | Well, except for a certain scene that I'm certain many of you are familiar with by now. It is noticeably absent as of this point, and that is because I decided to rip out the bridging storyline from its roots back in Book 2: _Deep Within the Trees; Under the Boughs & Blossoms. _

Which scene am I talking about? It used to be the very last scene of chapter twenty and was signified by a line break and the bolded-italicised letters of the first word. This scene entailed Sakura waking up after the final events of the books, and an unidentified attacker diving into her mind. Many of you guessed that it was ROOT. You were right, but now the storyline has changed. In other words, that scene has been deleted and is no longer canon to the series. So yeah. New year, new plans, new storyline. A change that personally, I think, is for the better.

So far, I have plans to compile all of the letters (and there will be more) into a separate posting under the name **Sakura's Letterbox** and handpick which ones will preface different chapters in the main storyline. This will involve some confusing re-ordering of book three's main posting, including but not limited to: the deletion of chapters, the making of chapters, the editing of chapter summaries and author's notes, and (maybe) a change of book description/summary.

This is all I can tell you for now without spoiling anything. Thank you for your patience and your loyalty to my work y'all! (> v <)/

—Consumer


	2. [01/16/21] | clicks on the keyboard (voice on the radio)

**DATE** **: January 16, 2021**

**BOOK : _clicks on the keyboard (voice on the radio)_**

**CURREN** **T** **STATUS** **: Plotting, Planning & Writing**

Greetings my amazing readers, commenters, and kudo-ers! The second update of today is focused on my newest spontaneous fic, _clicks on the keyboard (voice on the radio)_ or as I call it in shorthand, **ckvr**! As of right now, **ckvr** has two chapters posted, two chapters in the works, and no real solid outline. Like with most of my spontaneous fics, I usually start by letting the story flow without planning anything. Though I do keep in mind key aspects that I would like to include.

As this was a TikTok-inspired fic, I give my salute to the original prompt creator: the lovely _**YourDoseOfApple**_ (their username on Ao3).

On another note, I will hopefully be able to update this fic either **every** or **every other** Saturday. I cannot promise for certain since, like with all of my fanfiction right now, it is a side project. My main focus will be my original book until I get it published. Unfortunately, I don't really know when that'll be considering school, college apps, work, and life in general, but it _will_ happen. You can find my current update schedule in my profile's bio if you want to see everything laid out cleanly.

I will give you one hint about the upcoming chapters before I sign off though.

[ _"You don't hate me, you hate my potential."_ ]

Toodles!

—Consumer


End file.
